


Waverlys birthday

by 13th_heather_of_tomorrow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_heather_of_tomorrow/pseuds/13th_heather_of_tomorrow
Summary: *possibly spoliery for season 4*The gang has been gone for nearly a year and Nicole is doing her best to support Rachel and keep herself together.Set before she makes the deal with the Clantons and goes emo.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 31





	Waverlys birthday

Nicole sat up in her bed scrolling mindlessly throught twitter, not really reading anything, just looking at the glass. She wished she could blame the fact that it was midnight and she wasn't asleep on the storm that was raging outside but she had barely slept, storm or not, since her family had gone missing and that was nearly a year ago.

She heard creaking through the corridor of the homestead. "Hey Rach, are you ok?" She called out. Nicole had mixed feeling about having Rachel in the house, she reluctantly loved the company and cherished the fact that the homestead didnt feel as cold and empty as it would have done by herself. But, Rachel was so much like Wynonna that it made Nicole miss her even more, and everytime Nicole had to be annoyed at Rachel or was proud of her, she wished so desperately she could have Waverly by her side to do the impromptu mom-ing thing with. Rachel would never admit it but she loved being at the homestead; having someone to look after her and having the adventure and excitement of the monsters was the best thing in the world for her.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a poo." She yelled back.  
"Didnt need to know that" 

After Nicole heard the the toilet flush and heard footsteps get louder she looked up from her phone and saw Rachel's figure leaning on the door frame, dim and faint in the darkness. 

"Why are you still awake?" Rachel asked equal parts caring and slightly rude.

"Why are you still awake?" Nicole retorted much more aggressively.

"The storm woke me up. Why are you awake?" 

Giving up, Nicole reluctantly explained: "Its Waverly's birthday tomorrow". Checking the time on her phone and realising it was 00:07, she corrected herself "today".

"You know, you dont talk about Waverly alot." Rachel said tentatively as she walked towards Nicole's bed. 

"Because if I do I'll start crying and I'm not sure I'll ever stop" she said, more harshly than she intended. 

"Tell me about her" Rachel asked. By now she was sat on the edge of the bed.

"You have a lot of questions for someone who just got out of bed to go to for a poo" Nicole was now much more soft; maybe it was the throught of Waverly flooding through her brain again or maybe it because she had realized it was what Rachel needed. 

"I couldn't sleep. The wind is kinda freaking me out." Nicole new exactly what that meant. Rachel would never admit any sadness or fear- anything that she thought made her look less tough, so by her saying that she was "kinda freaked out" she might have well have been screaming "I am terrified and not just by the stom but by literally everything that's happening and I just need you, the only person who I trust and the person who cares about me most in the world, to hold me and tell me everything going to be ok." Nicole new that code; she had spent most of her life speaking it too. 

"Ugh, come here." Nicole said with a smile. Rachel happily took the invitation and crawled under the duvet and sat next to nicole. "You're safe ok, there is no demon or monster or whatever that has enough balls to try and take you down." 

Rachel rolled her eyes and dismissed it, pretending to hate the affection Nicole was showing, but it was everything she needed. 

"You really, really want to hear about Waverly?" Nicole said, doing her best to sound like she wasnt desperate to talk about the love of her life. When she saw Rachel look unimpressed she continued suddenly much more heartfelt "Look it's the birthday of my fiance who has been missing for a year and I'm scared I'll never see again, so please let me indulge." 

Rachel's eyes lit up and she smiled, Nicole had been quite guarded about what she had told her but she was still shocked not to know what seemed like a massive detail about her life. "You were engaged" she asked. 

"Well not really, its complicated" Nicole saw the confused and questioning look on her friend's face but moved on anyway, careful not to go into too much detail and have a complete breakdown. "Look, she is beautiful, like the ridiculously pretty that every morning I'd have to poke her face to make sure she was real." At that Rachel giggled "she was the smartest person I've ever met, seriously that girl is a genius, and she just has so much love in her for everyone and everything and she made me feel, for the first time in a while, like I was alright at being a person. Oh my god you would love her, well she would really annoying you but in a way you would pretend to hate but actually really love." She was shocked that she wasn't a crying mess, instead she was smiling so wide and so bright. 

Nicole had done a lot of taking care of Rachel over the past year and Rachel was beginning to feel like Nicole really needed some looking after too. Seeing her talk about Waverly was the happiest and most alive she had ever seen her, and thought that that, at least a little bit, was how to take care of Nicole. 

"She sounds amazing" Rachel said, snuggling up to Nicole's side; she was finally feeling safe enough to go to sleep. "I cant wait to meet her." Nicole smiled even wider at the thought, eventhough she felt a tightening in her chest in apprehension realising it might be one hope too far. 

"I hope you get to see her again, well I know you will, and you deserve to after everything you've done for me and this town. You've done so much for that random kid you kidnapped that the least the universe could do for you is get your fiancée back to you" 

Nicole reached out to rachel and wrapped her in her arms and said softly to her "I love you so much, kid" 

Rachel smiled and lay her head down on the pillow finally ready to sleep and as Nicole lay a hand on her back she felt for the first time at rest. She still missed Waverly like a piece of her heart had been ripped away from her and missed Wynonna and Doc more than she ever thought was possible and wasnt going to stop until she found them, but that night and what Rachel said made her feel like her mission to find them wasnt hopeless. She let the memories of Waverly back into her brain and letting them in made her feel powerful and happy, it was never a good enough replacement for having Waverly physically in her arms but, for a time, it was close enough. 

The next day for nicole made waverly a (vegan) cake for her birthday which Nicole and Rachel both tried and hated so they bought a real cake and justified it by saying that Waverly would just want what made them happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> Few things 
> 
> 1) I had the idea for the last little bit while writing but didnt quite have the energy to write an other chapter for it so just stuck it on at the end. 
> 
> 2) I'd really love to read some more fiction of Nicole and Eachel while everyone else was gone but havent been able to find many so please comment some if you've found them
> 
> 3) I'm not ok after this weeks episode and am not ready for the next episode and even less ready to go on midseason break


End file.
